


Lullabies

by LyraRaineSparrow



Series: Things From Tumblr [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, I refuse to believe Gabe is dead., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraRaineSparrow/pseuds/LyraRaineSparrow
Summary: preppywaywardangel answered: sabriel … “lullaby” :)Aww.. Sabriel.. I love me some trickster.





	Lullabies

It wasn’t often, but sometimes when Sam was startled awake by some nightmare that contributes to the dark circles beneath his warm brown eyes, Gabriel would sing to him.

It’s be quiet, and sometimes completely out of tune in attempt to get Sam to smile at him, but he did. And the song was never the same, sometimes it wasn’t even in English. But eventually, Sam’s heart would slow and the adrenaline would be used up and Sam would doze back off with a little smirk on his face.

Gabe would continue all night, just in case, until Sam woke up. And he’d never tell anyone, but those were his favorite moments.


End file.
